retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Scratchpad ideas: TV Shows
Fan-made ideas for television programs. Dr. Seuss This is what the March 1997 re-prints of the early 1970s Dr. Seuss specials on VHS should have looked like to promote the 40th anniversary of the Cat in the Hat. These videos would be closed-captioned by The Caption Center at WGBH. Barney & Friends Broadcasts Much the same as it was since it first aired, except the 25th episode of Season 1 would have been "Green Thumbs!", which teaches kids all about plant life and plant science. The episode would have aired on May 8, 1992 (two days before Mother's Day), had the guests from "A World of Music" not been able to appear on the show. Plot: '''It's Mother's Day, and everyone brought in plants for their mothers to school today. That is, all except Kathy, because she is having trouble finding the right kind of flowers to bring her mother. Therefore, it's up to Barney and the boys to help Kathy decide what flowers to give her mom. '''Starring: '''Barney, Michael, Derek, Shawn, and Kathy '''Songs: #Barney Theme Song #Help Protect the Earth #Growing #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush #Mister Sun #Everyone is Special #I Love You Differences between this episode and A World of Music: *There are nine songs in both episodes. *Michael and Kathy both wear the same clothes from Happy Birthday, Barney!, and Kathy also wears the same hairstyle from Let's Help Mother Goose!. *Derek and Shawn both wear the same clothes from A World of Music. *This would have been the first episode to feature only one girl (Kathy). The actual first episode to do so was An Adventure in Make-Believe. *Kathy sings the first verse of "I Love You" herself, then everyone else joins in in the second verse. And like every other episode of Barney & Friends, the Barney Says segment would be removed in November 1997, and the episode would NOT have made its way to PBS Kids Sprout in September 2007, since A World of Music didn't air there. Of course, had this happened, the Season 6 episode "How Does Your Garden Grow?" would have been a semi-remake of this episode. DVDs The Complete First Season (October 7, 2003) Each episode would have the following: #Barney & Friends (Season 1 Version) #The episodes themselves #Barney Says segment #End Credits (Original Season 1 Version) #HiT Entertainment logo (with the words "Distributed worldwide by HiT Entertainment") Supplements: *All 30 episodes in 6 Discs (with "Green Thumbs!" instead of "A World of Music") *Audio: English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo) *Subtitles: English SDH The Complete Second Season (October 12, 2004) Each episode would have the following: #Barney & Friends (Season 2 Version) #The episodes themselves #Barney Says segment #End Credits (Season 2 Version) #Funding Credits #PBS Kids logo (1993-1999) #HiT Entertainment logo (with the words "Distributed worldwide by HiT Entertainment") Supplements: *All 18 episodes in 4 Discs *Audio: English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo) *Subtitles: English SDH This DVD set would have been the only one in HIT Entertainment's entire collection to feature the P-Pals ident. The Complete Third Season (October 11, 2005) Each episode would have the following: #Barney & Friends (Season 3 Version) #The episodes themselves #Barney Says segment #Short End Credits (Season 3 Version) #HiT Entertainment logo (with the words "Distributed worldwide by HiT Entertainment") Supplements: *All 20 episodes in 4 Discs *Audio: English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo) *Subtitles: English SDH All three seasons would be closed-captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH, in the format done since Season 7 (2002), instead of by Caption Technologies, Inc.. Kidsongs VHS Tapes The 1990 prints of all Kidsongs videos would be the first with closed captions, courtesy of the National Captioning Institute. These captions are later retained when re-printed in 1993. For the 1993 prints, here's what the videos comprise of: Broadcasts No changes whatsoever for this show's broadcast schedules on PBS, except the closed captions for Seasons 2-3 (1995-1997) would be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. However, Season 1 of the TV series remains closed-captioned by The Caption Center at WGBH. Then later, had ABC Family acquired the rights for Kidsongs TV Show, it most likely would have premiered there in January 2002, having broadcasted all 26 episodes and most of the video episodes from 1985-1993, except Very Silly Songs and We Wish You a Merry Christmas (due to the time lengths of those episodes), for a total of 39 episodes. Each episode would have the end credits compressed, like all other shows. In addition, the "Write to the Kidsongs kids" message would be removed. The TV Show would be closed-captioned by VITAC, while the home video episodes retain their NCI closed captions. The show would remain on ABC Family until 2003. DVDs Music Video Shows (2002-2003) Instead of being sold to Image Entertainment, Sony Wonder continues co-distributing Kidsongs through the end of 2006, and the DVDs are therefore released by Warner Home Video. Release dates are exactly the same as they were when Image Entertainment distributed the DVDs. Each disc begins with the Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder logos, and the episodes themselves start with the most recent Together Again Productions and Kidsongs logos (the ones you see today on Digital Video). The Complete First Season (September 2, 2003) '''Synopsis: '''This PBS favorite follows the adventures of the Kidsongs Kids as they put on their own TV show “made by kids, for kids and starring kids”. It’s a brilliant combination of kid’s music, sing along fun and story lines that address important subjects like teamwork, the environment and honesty. Each show has 8 fabulous kids music videos and special guests including: Raven Symone, gymnasts Bart Conner with Nadia Comaneci, a race car driver and even a dinosaur expert. This Award winning series is perfect for kids of all ages. Supplements: *All 30 episodes in 6 Discs *Audio: English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo) *Closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *Distributed by Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder. The Complete Second Season (July 1, 2004) '''Synopsis: '''This PBS favorite follows the adventures of the Kidsongs Kids as they put on their own TV show “made by kids, for kids and starring kids”. It’s a brilliant combination of kid’s music, sing along fun, and story lines that address important subjects like sharing, being a good friend and learning about other cultures. Each show has 8 fabulous kids music videos and special guests including: Debbie Gibson, animal experts, an astronomer and even a line dance teacher! This Award winning series is perfect for kids of all ages. Supplements: *All 20 episodes in 4 Discs *Audio: English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo) *Closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *Distributed by Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder. The Complete Third Season (May 3, 2005) '''Synopsis: '''This PBS favorite follows the adventures of the Kidsongs Kids as they put on their own TV show “made by kids, for kids and starring kids”. It’s a brilliant combination of kid’s music, sing along fun and story lines that address important subjects like being respectful, safety and overcoming fears. Each show has 8 fabulous kids music videos and special guests including: percussionist Sheila E, firemen, exotic animals and a monster truck driver. This Award winning series is perfect for kids of all ages. Supplements: *All 20 episodes in 4 Discs *Audio: English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo) *Closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *Distributed by Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder. The Syndicated Series (March 7, 2006) '''Synopsis: '''This award winning series of The Kidsongs Sing Along Show aired on the Disney Channel for four years. It follows the exploits of an energetic all kid cast who put on their own kid’s music video television show. The twist is that all the music videos are of children’s songs and star the charismatic Kidsongs Kids. The Kids also play the roles of hosts, writers, producers, cast and crew. Their motto -- “Made by kids, for kids and starring kids” -- and kids love it! Perfect for kids of all ages. Supplements: *All 26 episodes in 5 Discs *Audio: English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Mono) *Closed-captioned by SDI Media Group. *Distributed by Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder. Sonic the Hedgehog Had DiC Entertainment ever made a third (and very final) season for the Saturday morning Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon, it would have had an additional 14 episodes to make a total of 40. This season would feature two new characters -- Naugus, the new main antagonist, and Amy Rose, in her classic design, and about the same age as Tails here. Original broadcasts of this season would have aired on ABC from September 1995 to December 1995, with reruns continuing through 1996, and later on the USA Action Extreme Team from 1997 to 1998. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Broadcasts This show would have made a second special episode called "Sonic's Valentine's Day Special" (the first being Sonic Christmas Blast), which would have aired on the USA Network, under the USA Action Extreme Team block. In this special, classic Amy (depicted as an 8 year old) would make her second appearance in a Sonic cartoon (the first being Season 3 of the SatAM Sonic cartoon). It starts off when Scratch and Grounder kidnap her and deliver her to Dr. Robotnik, and Sonic and Tails must rescue her from ending up having to date with him for Valentine's Day. Tracey Moore, the voice of Princess Toadstool in the last two Mario cartoons from 1990-1991, and Serena in the first 11 episodes of Sailor Moon, would be the voice actress for Amy in this special, and Romy Mendoza (who voiced Sonia in Sonic Underground) would provide her Spanish language voice. Chris Turner, on the other hand, retains his Tails voice. This special episode also would have aired around all Valentine's Days from 1999 to 2002 on Toon Disney. The closed captions would have been done by the National Captioning Institute, who also did Sonic Christmas Blast. These closed captions would later be retained on VHS. VHS Had Sonic's Valentine's Day Special been made and previously aired on the USA Network, the VHS release would've looked like this: Legends of the Hidden Temple No changes. All That No changes, especially with the removal of the musical guests' performances from every episode reran since 2011. The Amanda Show No changes to the television broadcasts, but had the fourth and fifth volumes on DVD been released on time as scheduled, Vol. 4: Penelope's Picks (July 12, 2005) would have had episodes 18, 27, 30 and 31, and Vol. 5: Trudy's Duties (September 20, 2005) would have had episodes 21, 32, 37 and 40. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Broadcasts This is what Kirby: Right Back at Ya! would look like if it was licensed by ABC Kids, instead of the FoxBox/4Kids TV. It would have been one of the first shows aired on that block (ABC Kids), as the block premiered on September 14, 2002. New episodes would air every Saturday morning, and at the end of each season, the whole season would then air as reruns until the next season premieres. The show itself would be produced by Sony Pictures Television, and therefore, the licensor for the DVDs and VHS tapes would be Sony Pictures (formerly Columbia Tristar) Home Entertainment, as most Columbia and Tristar Pictures films aired on ABC after their theatrical releases. Its timeslot on ABC Kids would have been 10:00 a.m. (in place of Lizzie McGuire) from 2002 to 2004 (Seasons 1-2), and 9:30 a.m. (originally in place of Fillmore!) from 2004 to 2006 (Seasons 3-4). Here are some differences between the FoxBox/4Kids TV version and ABC Kids version: *The classification rating would be just TV-Y7 instead of TV-Y7-FV. *All 100 episodes would be closed-captioned by The Caption Center at WGBH, and also support SAP (Second Audio Program), where in this case, the second audio track is the DVS (Descriptive Video Service) soundtrack. *After the end credits, a shortened version of the Nintendo logo (from the first three Pokemon films) plays over the last notes of the Kirby theme song. Following that, either the 2001 Columbia Tristar Domestic Television logo (first 13 episodes) or the 2002 Sony Pictures Television logo (later episodes) would appear. Episode list for Season 1 (2002-2003): Episode list for Season 2 (2003-2004): Episode list for Season 3 (2004-2005): Episode list for Season 4 (2005): Following the rebroadcasts of the last season from December 24, 2005 to July 8, 2006, the first eight episodes would air one more time from July 15 to September 2, 2006, the week before its 9:30 a.m. timeslot gets occupied by The Replacements, a brand-new TV series at that time. DVDs My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Sonic Boom No changes. Category:Shows